Fairy Love Potion
by XxxFairyTailRocksxxx
Summary: Summary: Juvia bought a love potion... Gray found it out that there's something "life threatening" inside the potion... What will happen if Natsu and Lucy drank it?.. My first NaLu fanfic... I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! :) P.S. Minna please go easy on me because I am kinda a newbie in this site... XD
1. The Love Potion

**Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first fanfic I hope you like it as much as I do. It took me almost a month to think a plot and to type this fanfic... Because we don't have any computer or laptop ;( But hard work pay off and I'm thanking my cousin because without her... erm... grammar skills... this fanfic will never be completed**

**Now I may present my first fanfic!**

**Summary:** Juvia bought a love potion. Gray found out that there's something "life threatening" mixed with the potion. What will happen if Lucy and Natsu drink it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail... Give credits to the great mangaka Hiro Harashima...

* * *

It was raining really hard in the City of Magnolia, (it _is_ unusual weather for the city, especially in the midst of summer) _"Shin,shin,to"_ , the sound of roaring thunder heard all over the city. As for our little Juvia walking in the streets of Magnolia (Now we know why it's raining) with her pink umbrella, Juvia was en route to a nearby potion shop which was quite popular in the city (And your guess is right) Juvia, deciding all was fair in love and war, had decided to invest in particular type of potion that the shop offered. Indeed, Juvia wants Gray so bad that she will be buying a love potion for him. Arriving at the store, Juvia went inside to see an old lady, though dressed rather flamboyantly, organizing the shop merchandise.

"Hello, this is Juvia. Are you the shopkeeper?"

The old lady looked at her speculatively, and eyeing her up and down, saying  
"Yes, I am, miss. What can I do for you?"

"Juvia needs a love potion which is effective and accurate. There can be no room for error."

"Well, you're in luck girly. This is the last potion we have in our Premium Collection. This potion is rare and quite effective. If someone were to drink this potion, it will result in a magnetic pull so strong that it will pull the target and the user of the potion together, by their hands, and only a kiss will break it."

Juvia blushed, feeling a little faint as she imagined Gray kissing her but Juvia shook her head and asked the old lady

"Juvia will take it. What is the price?"

"About, 100,000 jewels will do"

Juvia, in her desperation to have Gray finally become hers, forked over the cash without a second thought.

_"Shin,shin,to"_the sound of roaring thunders heard again as Juvia walks out of the shop with the potion and heads back to the guild

Inside the guild, she saw Happy, the talking cat cheering Natsu on as he and Gray fought again, evenly matched as they were. There was also Lucy in her favorite bar seat, ordering a glass of vanilla milkshake (her favorite drink) while Wendy and Charle are looking for a job request on the board, realizing their funds were diminishing.

Of course, where Natsu and Gray began to fight, Erza undoubtedly made her appearance, re-quipped into her regular armor, she interrupted their fight with ease, aiming a sword skilfully at their exposed necks.  
"What are you two doing" asked Erza, a scary smile on her face.

"N-no E-Erza it's not what you think. Gray and I are just playing. R-right Gray?" Natsu explained while shivering in fear. The sword only needed to twitch a millimeter to do some serious damage.

"Y-yes, Natsu, we're the bestest of friends in here in Fairy Tail!"

"Well that's good then. I'll be seeing you later, Goodbye" Erza turned to return to the cake she had left behind.

Natsu and Gray breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

After Gray's fight with Natsu, she knew he would be thirsty and would order the coldest beverage he could get Mira to make. So she had to work fast. Juvia quickly prepared the love potion. She ordered two glasses of lemonade (she'd been told it would turn a yellowish color once mixed into a liquid, so lemonade was her best bet), and furtively mixed it with the potion in both glasses. Once done, she called her target over to her.  
"Gray-sama! Juvia needs some companionship, Juvia would like to talk with Gray-sama"

" Sure Juvia, what's the problem?" asked Gray, walking over to her.

"Juvia made some lemonade for Gray-sama. Juvia is sure that Gray is tired after Gray's fight with Natsu-san."

"Oh, well, thanks Juvia!"

As Gray is about to drink, Juvia begins to drift off into her own little world, imagining different scenarios between her and Gray.

Juvia POV

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Why is Juvia's heartbeat pounding so fast? Is it true that Juvia will be with Gray-sama forever? Is that Juvia and Gray-sama will get married?! And then Juvia will have his baby? Gray-sama, let's show our passionate love to the guild and the whole world!  
_  
Normal POV

Just as Gray is about to sip on the cup, everybody seemed to notice, especially him, that something was ...off, about Juvia. They stared at her, wondering if it was just the usual internal fantasies she usually had about Gray.

"Juvia! Juvia! Juvia! What's wrong?" Gray asked while shaking her slightly. The look on her face worried him.  
Juvia opened her eyes and she saw Gray looking at her, concerned.

"Juvia why is your face so red? Do you have a fever or something?"

At this Juvia stuttered, feeling like her face was as red as a tomato.  
"N-No G-Gray-sama I-I-I'm f-fine" Juvia replied then she asked quickly "Gray-sama, Juvia wants to know if you have already finished your lemonade. Juvia made it with all her love."

"I was about to, but you were acting weird. I'll finish it now." Gray said this while still eyeing Juvia out of the corner of his eye, lifting the cup to his lips, noticing the odd anticipation with which Juvia was watching him.

As Gray made to drink the lemonade, Master Makarov, the 3rd and 6th master of the guild, interrupted and called him

"Gray."

"Yeah Gramps?" Gray stopped, putting the drink back down on the bar, looking up at the old man.

"Come here," He motioned Gray towards him. "I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay. Be right there."

"Sorry, Juvia. I'll be back, just gotta see what the old man wants." Gray shrugged apologetically at her and turned to leave.

"No Gray-sama! What about your lemonade?" Juvia asked, desperate for him to drink the lemonda. She didn't know how long the drink would retain its potency, though if such a thing were an issue, she was sure the shop keeper would have mentioned it.

"Just save it for later. I'll drink it then." Juvia nodded dejectedly and sat on the stool facing away from the bar, losing herself in her thoughts of Gray again, while watching the guild brawl and fight.

Meanwhile, Lucy was bored for not having a job because Natsu was now embroiled in a brawl with Elfman and Gajeel. _Honestly, when is he __**not**__ punching someone or something?_

"Natsu! Will you stop that! We need to pick a job already! If we don't I'm going to get kicked out of apartment!" Lucy said impatiently from her seat at the bar.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said the blue furball talking cat said. "Natsu, we should go on a job."

"But Luuuucy!" The dragon slayer whined, still punching Gajeel in the face as he turned to talk to Lucy. "I'm finally beating this crap-bastard up!"

"Natsu." Lucy said, realizing she would need some leverage to get him away from the brawl. "I thought you wanted to beat Gildarts? If you do, we need to take more missions so you can train for fighting him again." That did the trick as she had hoped. Natsu dropped everything and bolted toward the board, stopped at the bar first.

"Okay, let's go on a mission. But first, can we order something to drink. Beating that scrap-bastard made me thirsty." Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Mira. She suddenly felt like drinking lemonade.

"Mira-san. Can I get two lemonades please?"

"Of course Lucy. Just give me a moment."

Mira turned to get some lemonade but unfortunately the lemonade's container had gone empty. She wondered what to do. Making her special lemonade took some time, and she wasn't sure the two would wait that long. Then she saw two glasses of lemonade over the counter . Forgetting that she had given them to Juvia, she grabbed them and placed the drinks in front of Lucy and Natsu.

"Lucy, I ran out of lemonade but I saw some on the counter untouched. Would you like to drink these? I think it's clean and abandoned by someone who ordered it, and I guess didn't want it after all."

"I guess. Lemonade is still lemonade I suppose." Lucy answered, taking the glasses and handing one to Natsu.  
"Lucy how about a toast before we go find a job." Natsu raised his glass to hers.

"Sure!" Lucy shrugged and smiled, raising her own glass in response.

"Cheers!" the two said, clinking mugs and downing the contents.

Upstairs, Master Makarov called Gray into his office.

"What's up Gramps?" Gray said, noticing the pensive look on Makarov's face.

"Gray, have you heard anything about a potion that's been going around?"

"Potion? What potion?" Gray asked, confused at the direction the conversation was taking. If it was potions, he would be the last person to ask. Wendy or Levy would be more likely to know about such things.

"It's a love potion, very rare and relatively unknown for it's real properties in this area. It's called "Love Magnet."

"Nope I haven't heard about it." Gray shook his head. He'd never heard of such a potion.

"It's said to be a lost potion magic that was created by the Ancient Ancestors of Mages many years ago. Lately, I've been receiving reports that someone here in Magnolia has been selling this potion illegally. Many of the sales ended up botched, and failed, but this morning, someone bought it. All the spy could tell us was that they might be someone of the guild. Any chance that you would know who would want to buy a love potion?"

"Sorry Gramps, no why are you asking me this? I mean, it`s just a love potion. What`s the worst that could happen?"

"I'm concerned because of what I've heard about the potion. It appears that if someone were to drink that potion, it results in a strong magnetic pull between the two drinkers of the potion. In other words their hands will be glued and only a kiss will break it. Although if they were to drink the potion alone, it will have no effect on anyone."

"But Master, then what's the problem? Just kiss and be free. Seems harmless enough."

"But that's just the first effect. The second is what's critical." Makarov shook his head.

"Critical?"

"The curse of this potion is the main effect to it and it is called Life Curse, this is the non advertised bit. Yes, the kiss will break you apart but not the curse. The second effect will break _only_if the two will become a couple. But let's just say that the curse is still there after five days, they will lose every single magic they possess and the worst part they could die from it."

"Die?!"

"Yes. That's why that potion was already prohibited by the council a long time ago but it is still secretly and illegally used today." Makrov shook his head and winced as he rubbed his neck as if it hurt him.

"Gray, I needed to get going, I think my stiff neck is getting worse. I am gonna ask Mira what medicine should I take to cure it. I believe Natsu and Lucy are about to pick out a request, you should grab Erza and join them. That's it for now. I want you to keep an eye for out for what I've told you. We don't want to panic anyone else, so I've only told you."

"Got it Gramps. See you later."

As Gray descended the stairs back down to the main hall, he wondered who would be so desperate to buy a potion like that.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy stood in front of the request board, perusing it for a job that fit their needs. Soon, Wendy and Charle came up behind them, also looking at the board.

"Oh, hi Wendy." Lucy smiled at the younger girl.

"Hello Natsu-san, Lucy-san." Wendy said politely and smiled back.

"Hello Charle!" Happy said while staring at her

"Hello male cat." Charle replied, a look of distaste on her face.

"So, Wendy, looking for a job?" Lucy asked, as Natsu went back to job hunting.

"Yes Lucy-san, the master ordered me to take my second job as a Fairy Tail mage." Wendy said proudly.

"Well that's good to know but Wendy any idea what kind of job you want?"

"Not yet, they are all appealing to me but the master gave three days to choose what job should I take."

"Well, good luck then!"

"Thanks!"

"Ah. Natsu, Lucy. I found you. We need to find a proper job. Your rent is due is not Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "Very well then. Let us find a pleasantly challenging requesting."

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**A/N: If the two break up because of a fight or whatever the Life Curse will come back and another chance of five days of living in Earthland...**

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed as much as I do... Please leave a review I love to see your comments... If there's any wrong grammar or anything please don't be shy to say...**

**Next on Fairy Love Potion: Sticky Situation**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


	2. Sticky Situation

**Konnichiwa minna! Here's my second chapter of Fairy Love Potion. Sorry for the delay, It's just because we have competition practice at school and of course homework (School isn't complete without homework) and by next week we have test... Poor me :'( But anyway, I will always update this from Saturday or Sunday... By the way, arigato to all followed my story, liked and reviewed... I really really appreciate it. As a result of that, I created a little poem for NaLu. Lucy's poem will be in the next chapter**

**I felt like writing poems and then I thought "What if Natsu tried to write Lucy a poem?" I mean poems are just so cute!  
My poem writing skills are amateur so just bear with me 'kay?**

**_We met about a year ago_**

**_And I can't help but say_**

**_Seeing you makes me smile_**

**_And it hurts when you're away_**

**_You have a bright, blonde hair_**

**_It reminds of the sun_**

**_You've always got it in pigtails_**

**You_ should try a bun?_**

_**Since the day we met**_

_**I can't get you outta my head**_

_**We've had a great time in the past**_

_**And I just can't wait for what's ahead!**_

**Gomeno. I know it's short :'(( *crying***

**But anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I do R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said in my profile I'm little too young to read Rated M fanfics. How could I impersonate Hiro Harashima?**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy and Erza stood at the request board, searching for a job. Lucy's rental payment date was drawing close and she was nearly broke. They kept getting distracted however, because the two constantly kept hearing some kind of buzzing around, like the sound of two magnets. The two kept looking around them for the source of the noise, finding none, they looked at each other.

"Natsu do you hear something?" the blonde asked, looking around her once more.

Natsu used his strong senses to navigate the direction of the sound they were hearing. "I hear it, but I dunno where the stupid buzzing is coming from."

Suddenly, Lucy felt an unusually warm hand grasp hers and looked down to find that the dragon slayer had taken her hand in his, holding it tightly.

"Natsu."

"Hm?"

"_Why_ are you holding my hand?"

"Holding your – what?!"

Natsu realized suddenly that he was holding hands with Lucy, his cheeks become redder as he tried to shake their hands loose but to no avail. He'd held hands with countless girls, he'd held Erza's hand, not to mention Lisanna's, Mira's and even Cana's.

"I-I d-don't k-k-know" he stuttered. He inspected his hand and the magnetic pull that glued their hands together and made them blush even more since Natsu kept trying to pull their hands apart. Lucy tried to hide her blushes seeing as Erza was surveying the situation at close range. The whole guild on the other hand stared at them, confused, not knowing why Natsu was standing in front of Lucy trying to pull his hand from hers like some comical mime.

"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way Natsu."

"Okay, on three. One, two, three! Pull!"

"Argh..."

The two stood in front of the request board, one hand pulling on their trapped ones but try as they might, nothing was happening. Their hands hadn't budged an inch. Whatever was keeping them together was ridiculously strong.

"They liiiiiiike each other!" Happy teasing stood in front of the two, paws to his mouth. Natsu and Lucy whipped their heads in his directions, blushing bright red.

Erza suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I know I'll cut them off!" Erza said, frightening the two

"DO NOT!"

"It looks like some kind of Enchantment." Levy said, crouching on her knees, examining the stuck appendages.

"I know I will use my Healing Magic." Wendy said thoughtfully. `Maybe I can heal whatever spell is on you guys."

"Great thinking Wendy!" Lucy looked at the young girl like she was their saviour.

Wendy held her hands so they hovered over theirs and closed her eyes, a soft blue light emanating from the palms of her small hands. After a few moments, she sighed and put her hands back at her sides and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san, Natsu-san. But it looks like I can't heal this enchantment off you. There isn't anything in the spell to heal."

Meanwhile, Gray was called back to the Master's office before he had even fully descended the stairs.

"Gray did you remember I said to you earlier about the potion?"

"Yes I remembered Master. Now why am I here again?"

"I just got a call from the Council, Gray I'm requesting you as the Master of this guild, to find a specific potion store here in Magnolia. I have heard rumors that there's an only one place where wizards can only access this potion store. It's up to you to find it. This is a solitary mission, the less people that know about this the better. It would be best if you took up the mission when the others are not with you. I will be awaiting news from you about this."

Gray looked at the Master quizzically, confused as to why he had been chosen for the mission.

"But Gramps, why are you giving this request to me? Levy-chan and Wendy are a much better choice to track down potions and things like that."

"I trust you. You aren't hotheaded, and a male wizard is a better choice such a mission as you will be less likely to be tempted to indulge in the so-called love potion."

Gray nodded, understanding why the Master had chosen him. "Alright, Master, I'll see what I can dig up."

"Be careful Gray!"

Gray shut the door carefully, going back downstairs as he had been earlier, he saw a large group gathered at the request board.

As he drew closer, he saw Natsu and Lucy holding hands, and engaging in some comical mime-like attempt to disengage themselves from each other.

"Hey! Flamebrain what the heck are you doing?"

But when Natsu ignored him concentrating on the task at hand, Wendy approached him and explained what was going on.

"Let me get this straight, Natsu and Lucy's hands are stuck together and you can't get them free?"

"Yup, they've been like this since you went upstairs."

A sudden thought dawned on Gray and his face paled. Oh no, oh crap.

"Oh no! Shit, you guys, you might be victims of the Love Magnet potion!" This statement quickly made Gray the center of attention.

"Everybody listen up! Natsu and Lucy's hands have been stuck like this for a while right?" Then, he called down to Mira

"Mira Lucy and Natsu drank from your bar, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Gray why?" Mira said calmly, her demeanor helped everyone come down from their hype.

"Inspect the glasses that Lucy and Natsu drank from."

"Sure!" Mira followed his orders and inspected the glass carefully, smelling a very powerful scent smell like bubblegum. "Lucy, Natsu I think your glass had something mixed into it. It smells like bubblegum, but that isn't an ingredient in my lemonade recipe."

Juvia flushed, feeling guilty the situation but angry too that her plan had been thwarted.

"How could this happen? Juvia spent 100,000 jewels for that love potion. How dare you, love rival you should pay for this!" The sky turned black again, heavy rain poured down from the skies inside the guild.

"What?!"

"A love potion?!"

The two were in shock , the fact that they had drank a love potion made them blush, avoided making eye contact with each other. They didn't know what the hell was going on and were just utterly confused. A love potion meant what? That until they fell in love they were forever doomed to hold hands?

Gray spoke again a little glad this time that he knew how to reverse the effects. He would deal with Juvia later

"Lucky for you fire idiot, I know how to break you apart. Natsu and Lucy will have to kiss to be free." The whole guild was suddenly filled with catcalls and hooting.

"Yeah!" the whole guild was clapping, cheering and mostly teasing the two, enjoying the blushing and stuttering as the two looked at each other and looked away.

"Lu-chan you can do it!" Levy said it out encouragingly, not flinching in the least as Lucy threw an exasperated glare at her.

"Natsu be a man! You can do it!" Elfman roared at the back about manly it was to kiss a woman.

"Gray! Seriously?! There's no other way?" Natsu was angry, mostly since he was worried what this could do to the relationship between himself and the blonde.

"It's all I can do right now flamebrain! Work with me here!"

"Now kiss!" The guild roared at them, making them jump at the intensity of the yell.

Erza also joined the fun "Come on Natsu, Lucy kiss!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The whole guild was on their feet to see it, chanting the word like a mantra.

Natsu and Lucy, seeing no other way out of it, sighed and began to inch closer to each other. They tried not to smile, seeing as it would be a little strange to do so right before a kiss in this situation. Lucy was beginning to feel a little faint thinking about what was about to happen. They covered the final distance between themselves and softly pressed their lips together.

All Natsu could think was that Lucy's lips were so soft, and carried with them the faint taste of vanilla and...well, _lemonade. _He soon forgot their reason for kissing in the first place and just settled for enjoying the feeling. Lucy tried not faint, the feel of Natsu's lips against hers were just- unexplainable. Suddenly, a large shining luminous light appeared around the city -

Kyaa! What happened?

* * *

**So do you like it? Gomeno if it's short... My cousin and I are helping to make some ideas for this story. **

**Please leave a review. I love to see your reviews and what do you think about the poem? Is it great? Is it good? Please don't waste my efforts if I get some enough reviews I could make the story longer! And better!**

**Next on Fairy Love Potion: The Moment**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


	3. The Moment

**Hello to my fellow readers! Sorry for having a delay on my fanfic :( because... first, school and homework... second, a competition practice about math (which is really really hard) will happen this month or on January 2013 (I don't know what is the exact date) and third an whaa-!? ANOTHER test next week! O.O OMG!****  
**

**But nevertheless I'll present to you my third chapter of my first fanfic****  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**But before that, remember I told you last chapter that I'm writing a poem for Lucy ...but... I decided an another poem for Natsu because actually ...erm... to be honest I am already running out of ideas for making a Lucy poem soo I'm trying an another Natsu poem for all of you guys! I hope you like it even though the ending didn't rhyme!  
**

**~ Natsu Dragneel ~**

_Even though he lost everything…_

_ He's still smiling when he has nothing…_

_ Even though he can't find him around…_

_ He still hears his sound…_

_ Even though he knows he's dead…_

_ He's still believing he's saying goodnight when he's on bed…_

_ Even though he knows his life is at risk…_

_ He doesn't give a DAMN…_

_ If it's for his friends, it's all that matters…_

_ And it won't end…_

_ Even though he's down on the ground… he still reaches for the sky_**_…_  
**

* * *

Natsu POV

The bright ominous light appeared throughout the guild, so powerful that it almost blinded everybody that was watching. Then, I suddenly realized how soft and fluffy Lucy's lips were. I could taste the vanilla and the lemonade she drank sitting lightly like a gloss over her lips. Suddenly, Lucy pushed me away from her, making me stumble and fall to the floor, though we were still holding hands. It was then that I noticed that the celestial mage was crying, not looking at me.

"L-Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked, feeling sorry now. I remembered that she was awfully sensitive about these things.

But she ignored me, making me feel worse since I didn't know how to fix it. I mean, the kiss had to be done. There wasn't any other way around it. If we wanted our hands loose we had to kiss.

I then remembered why we were kissing in the first place, glancing down at my hand, I noticed that my hand was getting sweatier and sweatier with nervousness. I tried to pull my hand from her and it's….. ahmmm… ermmm…. STILL ATTACHED TO HERS!? I was completely shocked for a moment, b-but Lucy and I already kissed right? I thought. I continued to pull my hand from her but the magnet was still strong like before. I was confused , wondering and thinking at the same time

Then I saw Gray, Erza and the rest of the guild members completely disappointed for what they have seen

"It's still stuck!" Erza exclaimed, frustrated by the lack of results.

"B-But how?" Wendy was also thinking, _it should have worked._she thought

"Lu-chan hang in there!" Levy said supporting Lucy, though the girl was now just as shocked as I was.

"You can do it bunny-girl!" Gajeel said after being elbowed in the gut by Levy.

"W-Why are you two still stuck?" Gray's jaw dropped and he scratched his head in confusion."B-But a kiss should have broken it. How is this possible?"

"LIAR!" I shouted furiously, loud and clear to make every single guild member hear everything I said. Gray hadn't seen Natsu this angry before. "How could you?! How could you do this to Lucy?!

"But I-it was the-" Before Gray could speak I heard a very familiar voice "Stop fighting you two!" The master walked out his office and hopped down to the main floor. He may have been short, but that didn't mean he wasn't powerful, he was one of the 10 wizard saints to be perfectly clear

"What's the problem? Why are you all at the request board?"

"It's Natsu and Lucy, master" Mira said peacefully, seemingly not disturbed by the situation.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Let's just say master that they're in a bit of a sticky situation."

As the master looked closely at me and Lucy he saw that we were holding hands, even though it looked like we wanted to be doing anything but.

"Natsu, Lucy what are you two doing?"

We rolled our eyes at him and didn't respond. The Master saw Gray asking him

"Gray why Lucy and Natsu are holding hands? And Gray, I told you to find a potion shop so why are you still here?"

Gray sighed and explained all the things happened here in the guild…

*one explanation later*

"They drank the love potion?!" the master stuttered, stupefied, he seemed frustrated from my view.

Gray nodded, the master seemed to understand the situation and apparently knew what to do.

The master took a closer look at our hands. As if inspecting them.

"Natsu, Lucy have you already kissed yet?" Lucy was silent at that moment while I just nodded.

"Well then, Erza & Gray"

"Yes Master!" the two said in unison

"Have you two forced them into a kiss?"

"Sort of. Does it matter?" Erza asked, not seeing why it was an issue.

"Apparently, yes because if this is a true kiss they should be freely done, but if this is a forced kiss the effects of the potion only gets worse." "Gray!"

"What's the problem Gramps?"`Gray stood next to him, seeing as the old man was whispering.

"Did you tell Natsu about the Life Curse?" He asked, in a hushed voice.

"Not yet, master" I looked from the two. Clearly there was something they hadn`t told me judging by the whispering.

"Thank goodness, I thought you said it already" The old man looked relieved.

"But why master?" Gray seemed to be confused.

"Gray, you can't tell everyone about the Life Curse only Natsu and Lucy can know this because they are who the curse affects. Anyone else will just be a hindrance."

"Alright." Gray seemed to agree to something and looked over at me, motioning me to come to him.

"Everybody! Let's let Natsu and Lucy be alone in here for a minute"

* * *

Normal POV

It was close to nightfall. The sun will begin to set and the moon will begin to rise. The street lights in Magnolia powered by lacrima flickering on and off. The stars shine beautifully in the dark sky. Lucy was talking to herself at that time facing at the wall

* * *

Lucy POV

_This is horrible!_ I thought. _I've been waiting for my first kiss since I was a kid_, _and to think, it was taken by a team mate and only for breaking a curse!_ Tears started pouring again rolling down my cheeks even though I tried to stop them

"That kiss was not romantic at all" I blurted out "Really? Kissing a teammate in front of the whole guild!" My tears fell even faster than before.

Natsu clenched his fists. "It doesn't mean that you have feelings for your nakama-" before I could finish my sentence. Natsu held my face and kissed me deeply. She could feel how intense that kiss was, like he was putting his heart into it. That passionate kiss left me floating somehow at ease. I noticed how warm and gentle Natsu's lips were, like he was trying to tell me something by it. This kiss was very true and real. This second one made me forget the first one and replaced it with the second.

Then, Natsu pulled away, cupping my face with his hands, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Even though we are teammates, I love you Lucy, so just forget about the forced kiss." Natsu wiped my face, before laughing nervously.

Their glue hands are getting much sweatier than before, I noticed offhandedly.

"Lucy….. You can laugh at my confession if you want to, but I`m serious about this." I shook my head at him and smiled, hugging him.

"I guess I can't brush my feelings aside now." I said happier than I've ever been before, I threw my arms around his neck, practically screaming.

"I LOVE YOU NATSU"

* * *

**Awww... soo cute! ^_^ So do you like it? Love it? Is it good? Tell me what you think! And... sorry for a short chapter... Gomeno for everything ;(((**

**RnR!  
**

**RnR!  
**

**Next on Fairy Love Potion: Inside Her Apartment  
**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!  
**


	4. Inside Her Apartment

**Hey guys! Okay I have a lot to explain, First of all I got a new username. Second, This story has been in idle for two weeks or more... why you may ask? The family and I had some vacation and me doing these school works which really irritating and third, I have a notice in my profile which you can see, so that I will not flood my story.. I'm just only trying to say I'm still active and willing to finish my story.. and I'm also sorry for not reading you're wonderful reveiws... **

**LinkLover123: Thank you so much and okay I will keep that in mind next time :D**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Fairy Tail!  
**

* * *

Lucy POV

After everybody calmed down, Natsu and I decided to go back to my apartment. We passed the guild's doors, and I heard footsteps coming closer to us. I looked back at the hall but I didn't see nothing, I gasped as my eyes caught sight of something.

"Are you alright Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess" with my low-pitch unsure response.

"Are you really sure?" Natsu raised his eyebrows at me.

"Of course I'm sure! Now quit whining and let's go to my apartment"

Natsu rolled his eyes and just followed me.

* * *

Gray POV

I was on the stairs, going down, when I saw Natsu and Lucy leaving the guild I ran as fast as I could to get their attention but then suddenly…. BANG! Everyone turned and looked for the source of the sound.

I'm in the middle of the guild hall holding my now sore knees. Then one girl approaches me, with short blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She wore a navy blue coat with a Russian Cossack hat on it.

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to know if you're okay"

I just nodded my head and simply said "Yeah, I'm alright." I got back up on my feet. I'm not a pansy, it's not like I can't handle bumping into another person.

Another girl comes to us, she has a long, white hair which gets curly at the end, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest.

"What happened Gray?" Mira said, winking at us, while I rolled my eyes. This woman is strange indeed.

"I-I *sigh* I fell down"

"Are you hurt?"

"Little bit but it's not that much." I said while holding my injured knee, it hurt to stretch it out.

"I think we should go to the infirmary." Mira said after thinking a moment.

"Nah, it's not that bad, besides I think I should get going." after I stood up, my legs are wobbling and fell down to the floor again

"Gray-sama!"

"I think Gray you should go to the infirmary. We'll take care of your injured leg"

"Juvia will go with Gray-sama!"

Juvia and Mira go with me going to the infirmary when I saw Porlyusica inside, taking care of some of the Master's enduring neck issues.

"Hey! What are you humans doing here?" she asked

"Ma'am sorry to bother you but our friend Gray is in need of some medical attention. His knees are aching"

"Well then sit down"

Juvia and Mira are beside with me helping me to walk. We sat down in a bed and waiting for the healer to finish helping the Master. After a few minutes, Porlyusica started to inspect my knees.

"Is it a fracture?"

"Or worse?"

"Well it's not that bad. Gray needs to rest for about 3 to 4 days for him to recover. He only needs some rest"

I sighed in relief that it's not critical or serious.

"Next time careful Gray!" Mira said, scolding like falling down was my fault.

But I saw Porlyusica getting a bit impatient. Clearly, we had overstayed our welcome.

"What are you humans still doing here? Get out!" she said while brandishing a broom in our direction, threatening to hit us with it. I don't know why Porlyusica hates humans. We can't be that bad can we? Besides, she's human too!

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Mira and Juvia quickly rescued me and safely descended downstairs.

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy and Natsu walked hand-in-hand beside the river. Yes the "glue" part which has caught an attention to many MANY passerby. As they walked, Lucy heard a very familiar voice and saw the man who would always say "hi!" to her whenever his boat passed by her.

"Congratulations Lucy! For having a boyfriend after a boring life of 18 years!" he congratulated but that made Lucy angry but Natsu flustered

"PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" she shouted, half embarrassed by the words.

"Just calm down Luce. Just relax" Natsu said with a blush on his cheeks

"You know what?"

"What Natsu?"

"You really shout too loud. It hurts my ears" Natsu joked and that make Lucy more angry. But Lucy held her temper, she breathed out slowly.

"That's not even funny Natsu, your jokes are lame" she said, rolling her eyes.

"PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" Natsu shouted

"Now you see, you shout too loudly." Lucy said as she chuckles softly

Natsu just rolled his eyes and said "Okay you win, just go to your apartment"

When they reach the apartment, Lucy suddenly that she hasn't paid her 70, 000 jewels rent.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked, puzzled at the sudden look of anxiety on her face.

"I haven't paid my rent yet" Lucy said worriedly.

Natsu pushed her softly towards her door, chuckling.

"Well let's take some jobs then tomorrow" Natsu said with his big smile on his face. "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

Smiling, Lucy opens the door…

In front of the couple stood a maid who was dressed neatly with pink hair. She put away a few things before she noticed the presence of her hime.

"Hime. Is this room to your liking?" Virgo asked, looking midly pleased with herself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Lucy grabbed her and screamed in her face.

"Ah, just some minor changes" Virgo smiled at her own work.

"MINOR?! YOU CALL THIS MINOR?!" Lucy loved and treasured her celestial spirits but sometimes, they were a little hard to understand. Such as changing Lucy's room into... a couple's room.

Lucy was looking forward to enter her comfortable and cozy home, but clearly, Virgo had other ideas for them.

The room was decorated with roses and dark curtains. Her whole room turned romantic. Even her single bed turned into... a bed for two. Just imagining her own room to have transformed into such a room. For some reason, Virgo had also installed a moodlight.

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked excitedly, holding out a strong whip.

"TURN IT BACK!" Lucy ordered.

"I refuse, Hime. Give me a punishment first." She politely asked.

"GO BACK !" She held out a gold key and in a flash Virgo was sent back.

The portal was about to suck her in but she managed to get her foot out.

"I'll change it back, Hime!" She offered.

After turning back the whole room back to how it was, Virgo faced her master and bowed, asking again.

"Now that you are happy, is it time for punishment hime?" Natsu laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"NEVER!"

They both let out a loud sigh. None of them wanted to sleep together in that kind of room.

"Now that thats over," Lucy said to break the silence.

"Yeah.." Natsu responded.

"Should we really?" She asked.

* * *

**RnR!**

**RnR!**

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


End file.
